


Imperious/Impervious

by Harpalyke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Emotional Roller Coaster, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hymen Breaking, Imperius, Loss of Virginity, Mentor/Protégé, Mind Control, PTSD symptoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/pseuds/Harpalyke
Summary: Young, bright-eyed Auror-in-training Nymphadora Tonks is assigned instruction under Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, a Senior Auror with an ambiguous reputation. What she expects is to learn new counter-curses against Dark Magic. What she receives is...something else entirely.
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	Imperious/Impervious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radioqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/gifts).



Nymphadora Tonks was sure she was going to be the best Auror Magical Britain had ever seen. Perhaps not with filling out paperwork, since she was rubbish at that, but on the field, she would be a force of will. After all, she’d been twice champion of the Hogwarts Dueling Club in both her sixth and seventh years. In Auror Training, she’d mastered the counter-hexes of every single one they’d thrown at her. Yes, Nymphadora Tonks—known as only Tonks, thank you—was on a clear path to greatness. 

Then she was assigned her next round of training with Senior Auror Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody. 

Tonks had heard of Moody—his reputation was that of a strict and unconventional teacher. However, when she pressed her colleagues who’d been under his instruction, they hadn’t given up much more than that. Suppose I’m about to find out for myself, she thought on her way to her first lesson. 

Moody’s office was at the end of a long hall, sealed off by a nondescript wooden door with one word, MOODY, painted on; the nameplate had evidently fallen off. Unlike in the other doors, there was no window, and Tonks wasn’t exactly surprised when she heard the click of a lock before he opened the door. 

Her colleagues had warned her of his appearance at least, so his mangled face and protruding, clear blue eyeball was not too much of a surprise, either. She caught herself before stepping back, plastering a smile on her face. 

“Who are you?” His voice was a bark, impatient. 

“Hello, Mr. Moody, I’m Trainee Auror Nymphadora Tonks,” she answered cheerfully in contrast, holding out her hand. “I’ve been assigned to you for the next fortnight.” 

Moody briefly clasped her hand and turned away. “Well, come in, then.” 

“Thanks, Mr. Moody.” 

“It’s just Moody,” he grumbled, rolling up a scroll from his desk. “Not a fan of the formal shit.” 

Tonks scrunched her lips into her cheek as she gazed around the dim, bare office. When she wasn’t under guise, like now, she was often mistaken for younger than 18, which resulted in many, especially older men, speaking to her like a child. Certainly not swearing. This was a welcome change, she decided. 

“Have a seat, Miss Tonks.” Moody gestured to an old wooden chair. After clearing away the scrolls and ink, he took his own seat and looked directly at her. He was likely just taking her in, but that eye intensified his gaze. Tonks glanced at her knees, waiting for the command to take her wand out. 

“A crucial part of being an Auror,” he said, and by his tone, she knew a monologue was coming, “is practicing constant vigilance. Until now, you’ve been taught to watch the backs of your team and yourself and have your wand at the ready. To predict the curse before it leaves the enemy’s lips and have the countercurse conjured. That is the foundation of Auror training, yes, but those skills are rudimentary.” 

All right, get to the good stuff, Tonks was thinking but of course not saying. Sitting still and listening were not her strong suits, though she did—reluctantly—see the point in understanding the theory before the action. 

Unfortunately, Moody seemed to sense her impatience, glaring hard at her with that eyeball. Was it simply a tool for intimidation or did it have some type of special power? After a tense moment, he spoke again. 

“The skills which most prepare you for battle are not wand-waving and hexing. It is protecting your most valuable asset—your mind.” 

Maybe the eye had been reading her mind, then? Well, that wasn’t the worst thing. It was not as if Tonks had anything to hide from  _ him. _ From her parents, sure, but not some wizard she barely knew. 

“There are ways of breaking into your mind, the most effective—and dangerous—being Legilimency. However, that is not the spell I will be placing you under for this segment of your training, as that should be practiced with, er...a more typical wizard.” 

One without an all-seeing eyeball, Tonks deduced. She had to admit, she was quite relieved that Legilimency was not on the agenda. Reading a mind was one matter but to invade it was another entirely…

“Which spell will we be using, sir?” she asked. “One that involves mind magic?” 

“Oh, indeed,” Moody replied, nodding and looking off to the side. The light from the single lamp on the shelf next to the desk shone directly on his face, highlighting the scars. Tonks wondered what he was thinking in that moment—recalling a time when a Dark wizard got the best of him? A Death Eater? 

He turned back to her and blinked as if just remembering she was there. “To fight Legilimency, you need to clear your mind, a fight too subtle for many to master, even some of the best Aurors out there. However, all of us are expected to fight against mind control. Legilimency requires a certain skill we are not likely to encounter unless we come face-to-face with He Who Must Not Be Named himself, assuming he’s still alive.”

This was meant to assure her, but she couldn’t help but notice he’d dodged her question. 

“Take your wand out, Miss Tonks,” Moody said, standing abruptly. “This evening, and every evening of your training for the next fortnight, I will be placing you under the Imperius Curse, and you will be attempting—unsuccessfully, I suspect initially—to throw it off completely.”

Tonks’ jaw dropped against her will. “But that’s—isn’t that an Unforgivable Curse, sir?” 

“Indeed.” 

“But that’s—illegal, that is.” 

Moody gave her a look of such contempt, she curled over, feeling her insides shriveling. “Miss Tonks.” His voice was controlled, but she could tell she was now on thin ice. “Do you really think Dark wizards, especially the Death Eaters, are concerned about the legality of their destruction? Your ignorance is understandable, dear girl, for you weren’t around—alive, even—during the war, but I can assure you that there were no shortages of Unforgivable Curses.” 

Tonks actually had been alive during the wizarding war, but she at least knew it wouldn’t be wise to point that out, especially considering it occurred before she’d even entered Hogwarts. Instead she stood and pulled out her wand. “I assume there’s no counter-curse, sir?” 

“Your assumption is correct,” Moody replied, raising his own wand and aiming it between her eyes. “You’re going to have to will me out.” 

Before she could decipher that statement, he barked,  _ “Imperio!”  _

Tonks’ eyes fluttered closed. When she opened them, she realized all the trepidation had drained out of her. For what had she been so fussed about, anyway? Her grip around her wand loosened; apparently it wasn’t necessary, since Moody was tucking his away. This was it? 

_ Put your wand away and get down on your knees, _ a voice said in her head. 

Seeing no reason to disobey, Tonks lowered herself to the floor. It was rather nice, this, not having to think all the time. 

_ Good girl. Now crawl to me. _ The voice didn’t sound like Moody’s, yet she knew it was Moody who she was to crawl to. There she went on all fours until she reached his boots. Well, boot—his other leg was wooden, she noticed for the first time. 

_ Now stand up. _

Oh, this was better. She complied eagerly and found herself face-to-face with him. He wasn’t  _ that  _ intimidating; she’d been silly to worry. 

_ Remove your robes.  _

Her hands flew to her chest, but after undoing the first button, another voice filled her head, distinctly female.  _ Don’t.  _

Tonks wrinkled her nose. This one sounded like her mother, and she had to listen to her overbearing mother outside of her head often enough.  _ Don’t do it.  _

_ Come on, remove your robes. It’s all right, don’t worry.  _

_ Don’t listen to him, _ the other voice insisted. 

_ Go on, dear, take them off. You’re safe here. _ Much easier to succumb and let him take over. She undid the rest of her buttons, letting her robes drop to the floor. 

The cool air against her bare skin let a few seconds of reality slip in.  _ What are you doing? This is wrong!  _

_ Don’t worry, sweetheart, you’re doing great, _ the original voice coaxed.  _ Now take off the brassiere, that’s it…  _

Even when Tonks stood in front of this man she’d just met in all her underdeveloped, naked glory, she felt no shame. Contrarily, she was proud to present herself to him, especially since his eyes were roving over her form, until he took out his wand and lifted the curse. 

The haze dissipated and she glanced down, gasping in horror and covering her breasts. “Merlin’s pants, Moody!” she burst out, all propriety abandoned. “What in the  _ hell _ have you—?” 

“Shh.” Half-grinning, he placed a gnarled finger to her mouth. “Here we have established your baseline ability to throw off this curse, which I daresay is rather...abysmal.” 

Tonks flushed and jerked away, clutching her pile of robes to her chest to cover herself. The sheer  _ audacity— _

“Contrary to what you may be thinking,” he continued, “I want no harm to come to you, but a Death Eater will probably not feel the same. Especially”—his bulging eyeball swung down to her toes and back up again—“in your natural form. We resume on Wednesday, Miss Tonks.” 

Without another word, he walked out of his office and shut the door behind him, leaving his protege bewildered and mortified. 

The audacity of that old creep, Tonks thought, re-dressing in a fury. For a minute, she considered skiving off her training or taking it to the Head, but Moody was right: A Death Eater would do worse with her under the Imperius Curse if she couldn’t throw it off. If Tonks couldn’t fight mind-orders telling her to undress in front of strange men, she’d be hopeless in the field. 

Thus the following Wednesday, she was back in Moody’s office standing ten feet in front of him, clutching her wand in her fist. She had to throw him off, even if it meant hexing him to hell. If he wanted her to turn into a mindless bimbo, she had to view him as a Death Eater. Or perhaps He Who Must Not Be Named, who would ravage her with Legilimency. 

_ “Imperio!” _

Well, so much for that—Tonks didn’t even want to fight him now. In fact, a sick little part tucked deep inside her wanted to obey Moody, wanted to please him. 

_ That’s a good girl, give in. Now come to me. _

She took a step toward him, but the voice sent a  _ tsk _ through her mind.  _ On your knees like last time. Yes, that’s it.  _

Again the boot and peg in front of her face. He didn’t even have to tell her to rise or remove her robes. That pesky female voice didn’t return; all the better. 

_ Unbuckle my trousers...that’s it...take it out… _

Moody lifted the spell just as Tonks took his cock into her hands, uncertain about how exactly to pump it but determined to try. The delayed shame slammed into her, throwing her off balance until her arse hit the floor. Moody’s cock pulled out of her grip and stood erect in front of her, taunting her. 

“You bastard,” she growled, covering her mouth and fighting back tears. 

“Stand up,” Moody commanded in response, tucking his cock away. 

Snarling, Tonks shook her head. “I’ve obeyed you enough this evening, wouldn’t you say?” 

“I don’t agree, Miss Tonks. If you want to defy me, perhaps you should gather your shame and use it to fight the curse.”

He gave her a second to process that, and so she set her resolve in place, bracing herself to fight. 

_ “Imperio!”  _

The haze took over, obliterating the shame. Only relief, sweet relief. What was she fighting for? Shame over what? She didn’t have a problem opening Moody’s trousers and taking out his cock. But this time the voice told her to  _ undress and lie on the desk. _

Once she’d done as told, the curse lifted, the shame assaulted her, and even worse, Moody shook his head like _ she _ had displeased  _ him. _ With a gasp, she jumped off the desk and quickly pulled on her robes. 

“Until Friday,” was all he said before leaving. 

Friday took a bit longer to come around, due to the lack of sleep Tonks was getting. After the rigor of Auror Training lessons, it was easy for her to fall asleep, but staying asleep was a different matter. Every night, to her immense frustration, she awakened with her heart beating rapidly for seemingly no reason. She assumed the reason was apprehension about Moody’s lessons, but then why did it only strike her between the hours of midnight and five in the morning? 

Worse yet, Tonks had nothing to do during this time. She tried reading, knitting, and even protocol sheets, which were a chore any time of day. No other options, as any other activity would wake up her mother and start a row. Thus, she was often reduced to simply lying there, trying to think of ways to throw off that bloody curse. Nymphadora Tonks did not fail at defense against Dark spells—why was she so abysmal with this one? 

The only time during the day the anxiety reared its ugly head was that Friday just before Moody’s lesson. She stood in front of his office door, mustering up the courage to knock. You can do this, she assured herself, but she didn’t believe it in the slightest, especially now in her sleep-deprived state. 

The door suddenly swung open, revealing a slightly irritated Moody. “Well, come in, won’t you?” 

She stepped past him and assumed the stance with her wand raised, wishing he would leave the door open. After locking it, he took his usual stance, aiming his wand at her. “Let’s hope you show a modicum of improvement or else next week’s lessons will be a waste of time.  _ Imperio!”  _

Aside from the mental clearing, Tonks felt her shoulders dropping, the knots in her belly uncoiling. Did she really have to re-coil them and bring back all that dread and tension? That was the last thing she wanted to do. 

_ That’s it, girl, relax. Go ahead and take your robes off.  _

The difference between Wednesday’s session and today’s was that rather than warmth enveloping her, the cold pricked her bare skin as soon as she shed her robes, but that was just fine, considering how light and free she felt. 

_ Give us a spin, sweetheart, with your arms up. Yes, let’s enjoy the view for a bit, eh? Now go on, lie on the desk.  _

The desk, too, was cold against her skin and yet still she didn’t mind. She was rather sleepy now that she was so relaxed, her eyelids growing heavy. Through her slitted eyes, she saw Moody approaching, gazing at her. 

_ Spread your legs, that’s it...let's see that little cunny, open those lips… _

It was here where Tonks’ heart started to pick up despite her body willingly opening up. With her fingertips on her soft inner lips, holding them apart, the faintest alarm bell sounded in her head:  _ What the hell are you doing? _ It was her mother, she was sure of it, though she agreed with her for once. What the hell  _ was _ she doing? 

_ Relax, girl, _ Moody’s voice coaxed. 

Tonks’ mind was still blank, no further questions. However, her body was not relaxed. Her shoulders were tight around her neck again, her stomach unsettled. 

Moody ran a mangled hand over her, starting from her cheek, caressing it, then smoothing his palm over her breast and down her torso. Perhaps it was meant to calm her physically, but the alarm bell only rang louder. 

I don’t like this, she decided. 

_ Open your legs wider, _ Moody answered, rubbing her lower lips. Despite her locked muscles, they grew wet under his firm touch while her thighs parted even further. 

Even when he mounted her and pushed his way into her, Tonks could not think of anything except for that one line over and over.  _ I don't like this. _ It did nothing to help, as she continued to take it, her head turned away. Her body liked it, evidenced by her wet, stretched folds and waves of pleasure crashing through her legs and torso. After a minute, the haze intensified, the cold vanished, and the waves swallowed her up, causing her to moan and shudder, clenching around him. 

The curse lifted just as Moody’s hot come sprayed onto her stomach. Her legs dropped and hung over the desk as she sat up, placing a trembling hand over her mound. Methodically, like a Healer, he spread her labia and pointed his wand. The traces of blood on them and across her inner thighs went back into her, forming the seal of her virginity. 

“I reckon you’d like to save that for someone special,” he explained, cleaning her up and fixing his own robes. Hers were laying on the floor, exactly where she left them. 

“I don’t—I don’t like it,” she whimpered. 

Moody picked up her robes, affixing his eyeball onto both of her eyes, boring into her skull. “I know you don’t. But understand that I was and will be the gentle one. If you are captured by a Dark wizard with a good grip on this curse, young and pretty as you are, they’ll not concern themselves with your comfort, your virginity. They will use you and then, in the worst case, they will kill you.” 

Tonks’ response was to burst into tears, his words pushing her beyond capacity. She felt nothing like an Auror, an adult witch, or even like a  _ person— _ just a used toy to fuck and manipulate. Burying her face into her robes, she heaved and shook, letting the misery of the past week flow out as burning, sticky tears. In a rare display of mercy, Moody stood beside her and rubbed her back, waiting patiently. She didn’t really want him touching her, but obviously her wants weren’t key here. 

Finally, Tonks wiped her face and dressed up, avoiding looking in Moody’s direction. Just as she was about to leave—without bidding him goodnight, because fuck him—he called her name. 

“Tonks.” 

Not Miss Tonks, not Nymphadora. Just Tonks, her preference. She let her hand drop from the door handle and stood still, refusing to turn around. 

“You are going stronger,” he said quietly. “Tonight I felt resistance. Your will is strengthening, likely by your negative emotions. They might be unpleasant to experience, but they can also be used as powerful tools.” 

Tonks nodded curtly, waiting for him to unlock the door. He did and she mumbled a quick “Goodnight, sir,” before leaving. As soon as the door swung shut behind her, she went under guise as an unremarkable, middle-aged man in a Muggle suit. She was rather tired of being young and pretty for the moment. 

A sleepless, dull weekend passed and then Monday came, bringing the huge knots to her stomach and weight of dread on her shoulders with it. All day she couldn’t focus; in the brief moments she touched down to reality, she was snappish and irritable, very unlike herself. Her friends gave her space, likely hoping it wouldn’t be long until she returned to her usual cheerful self. The trouble was, Tonks wasn’t sure that girl existed anymore. 

She didn’t make it to Moody’s office door this time. The dread overtook her so fast and so strongly, she had to duck into the loo to collect herself. Clutching the sink, she breathed deeply and closed her eyes.  _ In, out, in, out… _ When the urge to cry and the buzzing in her ears subsided, she opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. 

_ Young and pretty as you are… _ Tonks thought about morphing into guise, but Moody would likely force her to change back. With a long sigh, she rubbed her hands together and left the washroom. 

“Why are you late?” Moody demanded when she entered the office. 

“Apologies, sir,” she said, offering no explanation. Head ducked, she took out her wand and stood in the usual spot. 

To his credit, Moody didn’t press her, plunging straight into the lesson.  _ “Imperio!” _

Of course it was the same damn scenario as Monday, with Tonks getting naked and climbing onto the desk. The dread was back, quickening her heartbeat, but again, there was sod all she could do about it. 

I don’t like this, she repeated in her head, I don’t like this, like a mantra while Moody took hold of her hips and drove his cock into her. The hymen tearing, the pain, the pressure...then the pleasure, the arousal… 

_ Good girl, _ Moody said in her head as his hands dug into her small breasts, bouncing as he thrust into her. 

_ I don’t like this, _ Tonks answered back. 

_ Well, why don’t you do something about it, then? _ The voice resembling her mother’s was back.  _ All this shame and despair and what will you do with it? How will you use it?  _

_ How should I? _

The pleasure was building, blurring out coherent thought.  _ That’s it, good girl, come for me.  _

_ No, don’t give in, do something— _

_ What could I possibly—? _

_ Come on, sweetheart— _

_ Lift your leg, for heaven’s sake—! _

That was precisely what she did, and the best part was that she didn’t even need to send the command for her foot to lift and press against his heaving chest. He was too busy pounding into her, grunting with his head tilted back, to notice. Until she kicked him with all her might, sending him away. 

In that second, he stumbled over his peg leg and crashed to the floor, while Tonks jumped off the desk, dove for her robes, and extracted her wand from the crumpled pile.  _ “Protego!”  _

When she stood, squeezing her robes to her chest, she saw Moody still on the floor. Lifting the charm, she was seized with momentary panic:  _ What have I done?  _ Then he groaned and sat up. He nodded, half-grinning—almost proud. 

_ You’ve won, _ the female voice told her.  _ That’s what you’ve done.  _

Trembling, she raised her wand and tried to swallow, but her throat was coated with what felt like a layer of sand. “I hope you enjoyed yourself, Alastor Moody, because that was the last fuck you’ll get from me.” 

He chuckled, rising and brushing off his robes. “We’ll see later this week, I suppose.” 

“You’ll see,” she corrected. “I already know.” And damn if she didn’t believe it. Her confidence had inflated to ten times its size, spawned from this distress. 

She expected him to grow cross with her, but he smirked, raised his own wand, and pointed it at the sticky mess between her legs. 

“No! Leave it!” At his puzzled expression, she explained, “I want to feel it, the hurt. I want to remember it. To...to fight it.” 

Moody shrugged and took a seat at his desk. “Suit yourself. Until Wednesday, Miss Tonks.” 

As she was leaving the Ministry, Nymphadora Tonks strode through the halls, eyes puffy, hair a mess, her hymen splattered on her inner thighs and gathered in the crevices. Not under guise, not fixed proper, and not full of dread and shame. She felt stronger than ever, her magic flowing freely through her veins, begging to be unleashed. Alas, now was not the time. The first step was building power, the next harnessing it. 

For now, Tonks turned her attention to her most pressing need: She was extremely thirsty. Perhaps she’d treat herself to a bottle of butterbeer and curl up with a book for a bit of a rest. Her first smile in days crossed her face at the thought. She’d more than earned it. 


End file.
